This invention relates to a portable computing system which is especially adaptable for use in a container like an attache case.
In recent years there have been efforts to make personal computing systems smaller and more portable. Some of these small portable systems have small displays and tape cassettes for inputs. Other larger, portable computers have disc drives located and exposed at the sides of the units, making them vulnerable to damage.